1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to weapons and more particularly to an improved assembly which effects multiple firing of a gun.
2. Prior Art
Various semi-automatic weapons such as semi-automatic rifles, pistols and the like are currently available. With these weapons the triggers must be sequentially pulled in order to cause sequential firing of the gun. The speed of firing is limited by the time required by the gunner to squeeze the trigger, fire, release the trigger and repeat the sequence. Such firing is not very rapid. Such weapons can be rendered fully automatic by modifying their firing mechanism. By fully automatic is meant that once the trigger is in the firing position, the gun fires sequentially until the trigger is released. However, such weapons, except for military and certain law enforcement use, are generally illegal.
It would be desirable to provide a simple, efficient, inexpensive and durable device to enable a gunner to sequentially fire a semi-automatic weapon at an increased speed, without modifying the gun to the full automatic mode. For safety's sake and for sporting purposes, the device should limit the number of shots fired in a sequence to a reasonably small number, for example, 2-5 shots, with a pause or separate action being required before the sequence could be re-initiated. Such a device would be very helpful in hunting large, dangerous game such as African big game, grizzly bears and Kodiak bears and the like, where the hunter could be in serious danger from a charging animal if the hunter could not shoot the semi-automatic weapon rapidly and accurately enough.